Question: An integer is randomly selected from the integers 0 through 99, inclusive. What is the probability that the integer is in the range 10 through 20, inclusive? Express your answer as a common fraction.
There are $99-0+1=100$ integers between 0 and 99 inclusive and $20-10+1=11$ integers between 10 and 20 inclusive. The probability of selecting one of 11 integers among 100 is $\boxed{\frac{11}{100}}$.